User talk:Jkirk8907
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jkirk8907! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 17:40, 7 January 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Star Trek Into Darkness articles Please do not create skeleton articles with no information in them simply to be the first one to create them. If you cannot fill out some of the information, do not create an article with only a sidebar. That is not acceptable here on Memory Alpha. Also, please make the effort to keep yourself logged in rather than making most of your edits as an IP. -- sulfur (talk) 09:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'll restate what Sulfur said; don't create articles just to create them, they need to have some information in them other than a sidebar. 31dot (talk) 14:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Stardate 2260? Hi! Is this number superimposed, mentioned or logged in the movie? I haven't seen STID yet, but online discussions seem to indicate that the only explicit number is 2259.55. The table of stardates isn't a timeline – it contains datapoints from reasonably offical sources, so if 2260 is derived from something like "One Year Later", it's not actual data. -- 16:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Kirk mentions "a year had passed" since the incident with Harrison near the end of the movie. I don't want to spoil anything for you. Jkirk8907 (talk) 17:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC)JKirk8907 Signature Just FYI, when you sign your posts on talk pages, you don't need to use the Signature button and type your name- just the button is sufficient, as it posts your name for you. 31dot (talk) 09:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Jkirk8907 (talk) 10:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC)okay thanks. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy, in particular the parts about image categories and , as "File:Stid-t5-46.jpg" isn't a good file name, while "File:James T. Kirk, 2259.jpg" is. Thanks. - 06:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Renaming pages Since you moved this page, without comment I might add, you need to update all the incoming links to the new name. - 08:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) STOP moving pages without comment, and apparently reason. - 08:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sidebars Please note that sidebars are not replacements for material in the article. In the case of Thomas Harewood's article, please leave the BG note in the article. Do not remove it because it duplicates information in the sidebar. -- sulfur (talk) 18:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC)